


Into The Woods

by Lady_Jane666



Series: Her Father's Daughter [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Smut, One Shot, Please See Notes, Tumblr Prompt, angsty fluf, her father's daughter, mostly written for character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Early in their relationship, Jolene and Nick take a walk down memory lane while taking a walk through the woods.pretty simple little one shot based off the prompt:“Do you miss her?”“All the time…”I can't recall the original prompt post as I started this yesterday but if I come across it again I will credit it.





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt based one shot set in the world I am building for my fan fiction Her Father’s Daughter. In trying to flush out a well rounded, strong OC in Jolene, Negan’s daughter, so I am trying to provide as much backstory for her, her family and history as I work on the main story. Jolene will meet Nick soon(ish around chapter 12 its looking right now) and they develop a very interesting romantic relationship. I have been dying to write something for them as I adore Nick Clark and he has always been the main reason I watched Fear. So now we end up with this!
> 
> Biggest Note is “The Mission” is the Sanctuary before Negan takes it over… It’s kinda like a little trading hub/mini community of people who mostly are traders with small communities and the Kingdom. It’s known even then as a rough place… just an FYI

The cool fall breeze smelled of all the wonder of fall, and death, but all those fall notes were there. The stench of death and decay had become something that most people on some odd level had grown accustomed to over the last few years. Jolene enjoyed fall, it was her second favorite season, which was what prompted her dragging Nick out into the woods with her that night.

Nick was different from any boy that she had come across before the fall or after. He had that same tinge of darkness, that sadness in his eyes that never seemed to leave. He got her and she got him. He was complex and a mystery still to her on so many levels though they had been sleeping together for nearly a month. There was still so much they didn’t talk about.

Tonight, she hoped, that would change. “Where are we going Jo…” He said as she quite litteraly dragged him by his hand as she raced through the dark woods. “The Dead… they are going to hear us if you don’t stop being so childish.” He scolded and Jolene stopped with a little huff.

“You are ruining my fucking fun Nick.” Jolene laughed as she kicked some of the fallen leaves towards Nick with an impish grin across her face. She had been so happy since finding Nick while she was out on run. He always knew what to say to make her smile, little stupid things that her father and Joey never thought of or really could do. Jolene watch through the darkness as Nick smiled picked up a pile of leaves and tossed them at her in revenge.

Jolene laughed brightly as the nearly hit her in the face and stuck to the black pea coat that she was wearing. “Seriously, where are we going?” Nick asked softly as he reached out and touched her hip.

“I, uuh, found this tree house when we first came to the Mission. Just this random ass tree house in the woods.” Jolene says with a small laugh. She thought about how excited she was when she found it. How something so sill brought her so much joy. She wondered about the kid who built it, she had even made a whole story about the builders of this tree house. “I always wanted one you see..” Jolene said softly taking Nick’s hand and continuing to walk. “My mom would hear absolutely fucking none of it.”

Nick laughed at your choice of words. “Absolutely fucking none of it.” He repeated with a chuckle.

“I am serious.” She said turning to him with wide eyes as she continued. “I was 6, we had maybe lived in our house a year? We had this amazing tree house tree in the back yard. I am talking like the absolute perfect tree. Ask my dad.” Jolene beams joy as she recounts the tale making Nick think about how she was so much happier the second she was outside those walls and away from her father’s looming glare. “My cousin Joey had a tree house that his mom’s boyfriend at the time built, it was okay but I knew my dad could build a better one. Because you have to know 6 year old me believed that my dad was the King of all things. He knew everything there was to know, he could do everything, and was probably Batman in his spare time.”

Nick laughed at the last comment as he shook his head. “Oh I belive that you sincerely thought your dad was Batman…” He let out a long sigh as he they swung their interlocked hands between them. “I guess that’s what all kids are really sposed to feel about their dads. I know when I was a little kid I thought my dad was invincible.” Nick almost never spoke about his other than they may be some place out west still, but he didn’t know for sure. It made Jolene smile softly as she pictured a little Nick following his dad around. “Then at some point we end up seeing them for the mere mortals they really are and the whole fucking illusion comes crashing down.” His last words had this bitter tone that you could relate to all too well.

“Yeah and they never warn you how much that sucks…” Jolene thought about the moment that the illusion that everything was going to be okay crumbled. “My mom’s cancer…” she mutters softly, her voice barely more than a whisper as she unconsciously uttered those words. Nick stopped.

He had never heard her mention her mother at all before, Joey had warned him never to bring up Lucille with either Negan or Jolene. He turned to her, looking at her pale skin almost glowing in the moon light and he reached out and touched her cheek. “I didn’t know your mom had cancer.” He said softly.

Jolene just smiled and shrugs leaning into his touch. “How could you. “ She started slowly shifting he weight as she glances away from Nick’s deep gaze. “It sucks. Cancer is evil.” She said plainly. Before taking a deep breath, she didn’t know why but she wanted him tell him what happened, something not even Joey knew the whole truth of, “It was like one day we are packing and I was getting ready to move to New York. I was living my dream. Getting out of that shit hole town and I was gonna be something. I worked my whole life for it ya know.”

Nick laughed and nodded. “You sound almost like my sister,” Jolene lets out a little groan and small laugh. “Not in a bad way, she is one of the smartest people I know.” That was a phrase Jolene had been called more than once in her life. It made her chuckle to think that Nick perhaps was the dipshit foil in that relationship like Joey was to her.

“Well, my mom seemed ok. Tired. But then she had this seizure in the middle of the store. I was so scared. My dad was at his second job and I sat in that hospital room by with the woman who raised me from 4 years old, as she found out she had a lemon size tumor at the base of her brain. That they could try all these horrific things. Just truly horrible sounding things that I didn’t understand then and I still don’t know.” Her voice cracked a little as she spoke thinking about all the emotions and things she still had yet to full process.

Nick could see how upsetting all this was getting for her and wrapped her up tightly in his arms kissing her cheek tenderly as he wiped away a few stray tears. “It was just so wrong that she had to fucking go through it Nick… she was good and kind and made fucking cookies and braided my hair like a real mom ya know. And she got taken from me and everything has been shit since… so much shit.” Jolene’s tears rolls down her cheeks as her voice shook . “They still made me go to school… I wanted to stay home and take care of her, maybe..”

“Don’t think about maybe…” He whispered softly trying to get her to look at him. “Listen we can’t change what happened we can only make things better now. You had a mom that loved you, just hold on to that.” He kissed her quivering lips as he brushed the tears away. “All we have now is this moment…”

She nods a little and Nick rocks them back and forth as he shifts his weight before he leans down and kisses her once more. He slips his hands down to her waist and turns Jolene back towards the direction that they had been walking in just moments before. “You have promised a tree house young lady.” He teases playfully kissing her neck. “You dragged me out of that nice warm bed of yours,” Nick’s breath was hot on her neck in the cool autum air. Nick’s hands skirted the top her Jolene’s jeans as he drew little patterns on your hip bones as he purred “I had plans of my own you know…” He playfully nibbles her ear lobe making Jolene let out a soft moan.

“There is no reason we can’t still do your plans later.” Her voice was almost breathless as Nick’s hand dipped into her jeans teasing her. Jolene bit her bottom lip as she grabbed his hand pushing him harder against her core but quickly thought better of the idea and let out a little sigh as she pulled his hand out of pants. Nick let out a little groan as she brought his fingers to her lips letting them just barely rest against them as she gave him a devious little smirk.

“Oh you’re just fucking being mean now..” he let out a low moan as she took the two fingers that had been inside of her a few moments before an slipped them into her mouth and sucked lightly. “This isn’t fair.” He closes his eyes for a moment before she pulls them from her mouth and smirks up at him. “You are a dirty girl..” He growled and Jolene laughed and playfully pushed him away.

“I was so not one before all this.” It was true, she had two boyfriends in high school. Both of them were in the drama club with her. One of them turned out to be gay, only after taking her viginty and the other well that didn’t go well in the end. Nick had been the closest thing Jolene had to a real boyfriend before. “I was a good girl…” She teased.

“Lies.” Nick said back with a playful grin as they began to walk once more.

“No I am serious, I was pretty straight laced all in all.” She looked back at him and reached out behind her. “Hold my hand I don’t want to lose you.” Nick smirked as he took her hand.

“What are we in middle school?” He teased making her laugh. Nick loved the sound of her laugh, that was the first thing that he really found attractive. She was a beautiful young woman, that was no question but she had a personality that sucked him in.

“No, it’s dark… the biters are all over. It’s a fucking tactic or some shit.” She said with laugh and Nick just shook his head.

“Fine… keep telling yourself that baby.” Soon they came upon the treehouse that was the purpose of their whole journey out that night. Nick looked up at and laughed. It wasn’t impressive, it hardly looked safe, but the smile on Jolene’s face made it all worth it.

“Isn’t this just crazy. Think about it. Some kids, back when life was normal. Drug all this shit out here.” She motioned up to the bits of wood and siding that made up the ramshackle tree house. “They probably did this themselves, no adults… probably because there parents were jerks and wouldn’t let them have a damn treehouse in their back yard like a normal kid.” Nick started laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

“You have given this far more thought that anyone one person should.” He chided and Jolene shrugged as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Like I said.. I wanted a tree house and Lucille… she wouldn’t hear it. I thought she fucking hated me because of it. My dad went to bat for me, he tried so hard to convince her it would be good for me.” Nick placed a light kiss on her neck as she spoke holding her close trying to reassure her he was there for her. “But she said ‘I cut these uppity bitches hair all day long to afford this fucking house, I don’t take their shit to see some fucking ugly ass tree house out my kitchen window’ I was so mad. SO mad.” Nick let out a chuckle with her before she paused. Her face dropping slightly. No matter what when she talked about Lucille she always felt this great pit of greif that would swell and grow till she felt like it was that day they learned Lucille had cancer all over again.

**“Do you miss her?”** Nick asked softly watching her grief spread across her face.

**“All the time.”** She said simply.

Nick turned her around and held her tightly as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. “I miss my mom too baby… I miss them all.” He said softly kissing her cheek.

Jolene looked up at him through her messy dark locks, “You have me now, you will always have me.” Her words were true and even in the low light of the night Nick could see that. He leaned down and kissed her softly. His hand running through her tangled mess of dark curls.

“Can we go back now… it’s fucking freezing out here.” Nick complained killing the moment and making Jolene laugh.

“Come on Cali Boy…” She teased as grabbed his hand and started to drag him back the way they came making Nick laugh.

“Babe what did I say about the dragging.” He joked as the both walked into the dark forest.


End file.
